


Princey Prince: Scrapped Ideas

by GaiaSophia



Series: Princey Prince [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaSophia/pseuds/GaiaSophia
Summary: A collection of scrapped ideas for the Princey Prince: Two paths series.If you want to see my alternate ideas of what the series could have been, this is the place for you.Be aware there are typos because they are scrapped ideas that I think would be nice to share.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the deep end kiddies!

**Alternate Chapter 11: Freedom comes with a price**

**The reader was heading back to the domain. My idea for this was that Bazz would fall in love with Rutoto. Eventually, this lead to the inspiration for the future relationship of the reader and Bazz.**

 

 

You looked down your shirt at the Zora seal that is printed over your heart. _No, just because it would allow me into the domain, it wouldn’t get me an audience._

Your dreams flooded your mind. Naydra gave you some unique ability to change into a Zora. Or, rather a Zora with a longer headtail. It was something you were rather embarrassed about.

_But, maybe if I could catch him wandering…_

You looked around. No one should be out here during this time of the day.

_I can’t…_

_Maybe just this one time…_

You took a deep breath and steadied your heart. “Ok, ok ok ok ok…you can do this…Naydra, bestow upon me your blessing.” Water encased your body. What was once skin turned to scales. Hair became a tail. Nails grew long and hard into claws.

You flexed your gills and dove into the river. You sighed at the feeling of water around you. Even though this was only the third time, that feeling of the water hitting your scales sent you to heaven. In your travel there was a few hiccups, as you forgot how to use your gills and almost drowned. It was amusing to you, being a Zora and almost drowning. But, now you were halfway to the domain. Fish past by you, most scattered as they were alerted of a new predator in the water. You twisted and twirled in the water. “This is the best mission ever!” you called out into the water. A still portion of the river let your body rest a bit. You looked up at the moon through the water’s surface. Rays from its light pierced through the water. Apparently, Zora can see better in the dark, as you were sure you wouldn’t be able to see this much as a Hylian.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

The voice made you jump out of your scales.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m Bazz, captain of the Zora guard. What is your name?” Bazz gazed upon you with a smile and…a blush?

You looked everywhere for something to give you a name. Your eyes rested on the divine beast of water. “R…rutaaaaooo to. Ummm. Rutoto. Yes. Rutoto.” Bazz swam a little too close to you.

“What a pretty name for a pretty lady. Oh um…sorry that was too forward. Forgive me.” Bazz then looked everywhere but at you.

This could prove problematic. So, you decided to end your encounter as quickly as possible. “Well, it was nice meeting you but I really must be going.” You swam a bit away.

“Wait! I, ummm, well… I was looking for someone. Princess (Y/N) was rumored to be escorting merchants to the edge of the domain. I was wondering if you saw her.”

Your blood turned cold. You knew exactly the reason why he was asking. “Well, I haven’t seen her. Sorry.”

Bazz swam in front of you. “Well then, can I at least escort you back home? Monsters are bound to be around here. It is quite dangerous to go alone.”

You tried to swim around him but the Zora insisted. _What is with guys hitting on me today!_ “R…really I am fine.”

Bazz took your scaly hand. “Please, it would be my honor.” His eyes were filled with a luster you could only place as admiration.

“A…alright.” You reluctantly agreed.

Bazz took the lead in swimming. You followed close behind. He would often look back with ‘that look’ in his eye. You hoped that he wasn’t growing too attached to you. What if he fell in love with you, only to reveal that you are (Y/N)? Goddess, why is everything so complicated. The call of your fake name snapped you out of your daze.

“Rutoto.” He giggled a bit. “Enjoying the view, are you?”

Your cheeks burned. This wasn’t what you meant by that! “N…no I wasn’t staring! I was just lost in thought!”

“I’m just teasing you. Here we are!” You both swam up the waterfall to the domain. To your surprise, it was rather easy. No wonder the Zora make fun of other races for not being able to do the same. Despite that same race not being able to last outside of water for too long.

Bazz turned around and smiled. “Are you busy my lady? I would like to get to know you a bit more.”

You looked around. “I’m so sorry. But I uhhh.”

Bazz graced the side of your face with his hand. He then trailed it down to lift up your chin, forcing your eyes to meet his. A smile graced his face. You choked out a reply to his gestures.

 “L…look. You are a great guy Bazz but there is someone else whom I have feeling for. S…so…”

“So, I don’t have a chance.” Bazz said, his smile dropping. “I get it. Can I at least ask who the lucky Zora is?”

You panicked slightly but chocked out your confession. “P…Prince Sidon.”

This caused Bazz to chuckle a bit. “Isn’t that always the case. Damn him, he always has the girls swarming him. At least you were honest with me up front and didn’t try to use me to get close to him like other girls.” His eyes stared a thousand leagues towards the domain. “I thank you for that.”

“Bazz…”

“Well, I should be on my way. It is getting late. Please be careful on your way home.” Even though you were underwater, you couldn’t help but notice his eyes getting wet. He turned around and began swimming back towards the Domain.

“Poor guy…”

 

**Instead of heading to the domain, Bazz would have escorted the reader to the stable.**

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

The voice made you jump out of your scales.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m Bazz, captain of the Zora guard. What is your name?” Bazz gazed upon you with a smile and…a blush?

You looked everywhere for something to give you a name. Your eyes rested on the divine beast of water. “R…rutaaaaooo to. Ummm. Rutoto. Yes. Rutoto.” Bazz swam a little too close to you.

“What a pretty name for a pretty lady. Oh um…sorry that was too forward. Forgive me.” Bazz then looked everywhere but at you.

This could prove problematic. So, you decided to end your encounter as quickly as possible. “Well, it was nice meeting you but I really must be going.” You swam a bit away.

“Wait! I, ummm, well… I was looking for someone. Princess (Y/N) was rumored to be escorting merchants to the edge of the domain. I was wondering if you saw her.”

Your blood turned cold. You knew exactly the reason why he was asking. “Well, I haven’t seen her. Sorry.”

Bazz swam in front of you. “Well then, can I at least escort you back home? Monsters are bound to be around here. It is quite dangerous to go alone.”

You tried to swim around him but the Zora insisted.  _What is with guys hitting on me today!_  “R…really I am fine.”

Bazz took your scaly hand. “Please, it would be my honor.” His eyes were filled with a luster you could only place as admiration.

"R...really. I am a traveler. So, I am used to being on my own.”

This seemed to trigger something in Bazz. “Oh, really? I have never heard of a Zora being a traveler before. Maybe, you are no Zora at all…” Bazz started to get dangerously close to you. A firm hand on his silverscale spear he wrapped it around you. Capturing you in a prison between it and his body. He whispered in your ear. “Maybe, you are a Yiga Member. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you where you stand.”

“Because maybe I didn’t want to be hit on by some creepy guy in the middle of the night!” You yelled. Bazz had a blush of embarrassment creep across his face. He slowly let go of you.

“I…I had no intention. I’m so sorry…I…Goddess…” Bazz’s blush burst into a fester across his face. You knew Bazz was a great guy but, he was smitten. Boys are often idiots when they are in that state.

 

 

 

 

**Alternate Chapter 13: The Trip**

**Originally, the scene between Bazz and Sidon was going to be real. But, I scrapped the idea because it would have added way too much drama after such a tender and sweet chapter. The final product of this scene is seen in that chapter, but it is a fantasy of the reader.**

 

**Sidon’s POV**

“Goddess Bazz, it was amazing! She was in my arms and we kissed and hugged and-“

“I get it. But what I don’t get is why you told (Y/N) to ask me about my personal life.” Bazz glared at his prince accusingly.

Sidon took a step back and blushed. “Well…I thought it would help you work through your girl problems.”

Bazz’s gills flared up. “I don’t _have_ girl problems that _you_ need to fix. If I remember correctly, yesterday I was soothing a crying guppy about _his_ girl problems.”

Sidon’s face became red with embarrassment. “It…it’s different.”

Bazz let out a sigh. “Sidon…I don’t want help from you. Every girl I think likes me, just uses me to get closer to you. It leaves me frustrated.”

“Frustrated?”

“You know what I mean.” Now it was Bazz’s turn to blush. A small silence came between the two men. Sidon put a hand on his guard’s shoulder.

“(Y/N) and I didn’t do anything tonight. So, I am quite…frustrated myself.”

“Si…” Bazz looked down at his prince who was already revealing himself.

“I couldn’t find it in myself to…mate with her…after what happened. If not for you…please…for me.” Sidon begged.

“Fine…” Bazz spat back.

**Zelda’s POV**

Overall, the Zora have been quite welcoming to her presence. Yet, there were always the older Zora who would make rude comments or talk in old Zoran so she couldn’t understand. But she was sure, that they were also comments.

There was one thing left to do tonight, and that was talk about trade with the Zora Prince. Zelda made her way down the long marble hallways. Her eyes glazed over the magnificent artwork that adorned every crevice of the palace. Her heels clacked the flooring, also polished and decorated to the nines. Once Zelda finally made it to the prince’s quarters, she knocked on the door. Yet, there was no answer. Zelda opened the door a crack, releasing the sounds from within. Zelda covered her mouth to stifle a scream. She tried to close the door, but could not tear her eyes away. Sidon was moaning and begging on the bed. His guard, Bazz, was above him, thrusting.

“Can…can I be on top now?” Sidon panted.

“No. You,” Bazz let out a satisfied grunt. “have your little Hylian whore you can mount. Plus, this was your idea. So,” Bazz picked up his pace. “I get to do what I want to pleasure myself.”

Sidon turned his head away. His hands were tearing the sheets below him as he let out more moans and whimpers. He would tilt his head back whenever Bazz would give him a certain angle of pleasure. Both men’s cocks were intertwined with one another. As Bazz thrusted, both men would feel the friction of the other’s cocks. The prince’s chest was a messy puddle of fluids.

Zelda couldn’t believe what she was witnessing. She tried time and time again to tear her eyes away. Yet, they were imprisoned by the act in front of her.

Sidon had his mouth hung open, tongue sticking out, eyes rolled back. This caused Bazz to break out into a smile. “Thinking about her? Look at you, being taken by my cocks and you’re thinking about your lovely mate.”

Sidon flipped the cocky guard on his back. “I think I have had enough of your sass, my friend.” Sidon thrusted twice as fast as the previous pace.

“Hylia! Hylia Sidon! Are you trying to make me come so soon?” Bazz cried in a strained voice.

“The captain of the Zora Guard can’t hold it in huh? Where is that warrior’s determination?” Sidon teased. Bazz smiled and reached up to touch his prince’s gills. Sidon let out a whimper of satisfaction.

“And where is that princely demeanor of yours? You are being sloppy today.” Bazz whimpered.

“I want her, Bazz. I want to put these inside her! I want her underneath me screaming my name! Oh, Goddess!” Sidon finished all over his friend’s chest and his best friend was not far behind.

Once the prince collapsed on top of his guard, Zelda found the strength to shut the crack in the door and run down the hallway to her own bedroom.

_What…was that? Oh Goddess, what will I tell (Y/N)?_

**Reader’s POV**

You were all smiles and glee. The sun was out, the birds were singing, even the number of monsters on the road were…well, none. But, you were on cloud nine thinking about the night where you prince whisked you away to have a romantic dinner by the waterfall. You couldn’t believe how alive you felt. How happy he made you. _Goddess, I’m head over heels in love, aren’t I?_

The merchant you were escorting didn’t bother to make small talk. He could tell you were in your own little world, content and happy. But, then your heart dropped. You were to meet Zelda today for a ‘half the trip check-up.’  It wasn’t so much of seeing your aunt as knowing that you have less than a week left to be close to your prince. _Maybe…maybe we can work something out…_

As you reached the domain you saw your aunt standing there along with the prince and his guard. Your face lit up with happiness.

“Ah, he’s the one you have been dreaming about.” The merchant said coyly. Your cheeks burned as he let out a laugh.

You bowed to Zelda, then Sidon, then Bazz. “It’s good to see you again, my prince.” Sidon’s cheeks were red as well. The look he gave you was out of pure love. You wanted to run away with him again, but Zelda grabbed your arm and pulled you away a bit.

“Can…can I talk to you?” Zelda said with a tinge of panic in her voice. You followed her out of earshot from the two Zora men. “Now, please. Keep as calm as you can. But I _have_ to tell you something.” Zelda guided your body so that Sidon and Bazz couldn’t see your face. “I saw…something last night. I went to go talk to Sidon about trade but when I got there…he was…mating with Bazz.”

Your gut wrenched. Your eyes felt like they would drown. “You’re lying…” you said desperately. Zelda held you close as you let out some tears.

“Oh, my dear. I’m sorry…” Zelda said as she was patting your head. She gave a few more details about what she saw. You balled your hands into fists. “Please don’t hit him. We can’t have an international incident.”

You straightened up and marched over to Bazz. You motioned for him to come down to your level Bazz knelt down. “Is something wro-“ You slapped him across his face as hard as you could.

“Since I can’t hit Sidon, you will do.” You turned to Sidon. “We’re done.” You then turned on your heel and marched away.

“Wait…waitwaitwaitwait! (Y/N) where is this coming from?” Sidon ran up next to you and was walking beside you. “Please just stop and talk to me!”

You stopped and put your hands on your hips. “I’m glad Zelda found out the truth about you. Fucking cheater!”

Sidon stood back in shock. “What are you talking about?”

“Zelda saw you and Bazz mating last night! I thought Bazz was having girl problems. Not PRINCE problems!” You puffed out your chest to make you look as intimidating as possible.

“Oh, oh no that wasn’t what that was at all.”

You rolled your eyes and kept walking.

“Please! Just stop and listen to what I have to say! It’s not what you think!”

“Really. So, you two were just casually rubbing dicks?”

Sidon stammered a bit. “In a sense…yah.”

“For the love of Hylia. I don’t want anything to do with you, or Bazz, or the Zora! If you want to go fuck other fish then be my guest, but leave me out of it!” You marched on without the prince.

Sidon was stuck to the ground. His heart was too heavy to move. When he looked at Zelda she avoided his gaze. “Bazz, will you be willing to escort the princess to her chambers? I need to go for a swim.” Sidon flipped into the river.

dfaddffdsadfadfaasd

Hylia…Goddess why did this have to happen? You laid on your back, looking at the stars above on the riverbank. Tears ran down your face and pooled in your ears. You didn’t care if some monster would come and eat you. You didn’t care about anything.

A ripple of water stirred you from your thoughts. Looking out you saw a red crest emerge. “I don’t want to see you!” You yelled.

Sidon’s eyes pleaded. “I know.” He began to get out of the water and onto your shore. You stood up and backed away. Sidon stopped moving forward and got down. He buried his crest in the sand. “Please, listen to what I have to say. I don’t know about your culture, but in mine it is common for unmarried men to play with each other like that. It helps to keep our urges down so we don’t go and force ourselves on someone. It isn’t mating. Just a release.” The prince looked up at you. “Forgive me. I didn’t know it would bother you.”

“It did more than just bother me.”

“My minnow I-“

“Don’t call me that! I’m not your minnow.” Tears streamed down your cheeks.  “That name’s for Bazz.”

“Goddess above (Y/N), please.” Sidon begged. He reached a hand out for you that you shied away from. “What will you have me do? Ignore my instincts?”

“That’s not what I am upset about!” You wiped a tear from your face. “If you needed release, then why didn’t you do it with me last night?”

Sidon face showed understanding. Like, something finally fell into place. “I feel apprehensive about mating with you because…well…ever since I lost control that night and took advantage of you, I couldn’t forgive myself. You are so delicate, I felt like I could break you and that thought…only turned me on more…” The prince looked away in shame. “I can’t let my instincts take over my thoughts…I don’t want to hurt you.”

You sighed and put a hand on his arm. “We really are _something_ aren’t we?” A small smile graced the prince’s face. “The hell? Why can’t we go one day without something going wrong.” You teased.

Sidon let out a soft chuckle.

 

 

**Alternate part of Chapter 15: Getting Lost in you**

**This takes place when the reader and Dunma are lost. The whole purpose of being lost was specifically for this one scene. However, I thought that it made Sidon into some sort of rapist. But, I am glad that the reader and Dunma are creating such a beautiful friendship.**

 

Helping her up, a certain sound was picked up by your ears. Dunma was confused until she tuned in as well. Blushes came to both your faces. You and her moved closer and closer to the door where the sound was coming from. Your curious hands cracked the door open a bit. You peered inside with Dunma peering below you.

please…please…”

“Shush…just give in…think about _her_.”

Bazz was sprawled out on the bed, cocks entwined with Sidon’s. “I…I can’t…Sidon you don’t understand…ahhh.” The prince held Bazz’s hips lovingly. His trusts were even more gentle, coxing out whimpers from the man below him. “S…stop…Sidon…”

“I’m not going to unless you admit it. Admit to _yourself_ you like her.” Bazz shuddered underneath Sidon’s playful touches against his gills. “Come now, I have known you since I was born. _Admit it._ ” He cooed. “ _Admit_ you want those cocks inside her. Stirring her up as you thrust,” Sidon snapped his hips forward “scratch,” he thrusted hard again “and _bite_ her.” Bazz threw back his head violently at the last burst of pleasure.

Tears were overflowing in the Captain’s eyes. Your heart sunk. Something was wrong about this.

“Say it…say her name as you **come** , Bazz.” The prince’s hips thrusted faster and Bazz’s tears flowed freer. “Say it…” His musings against his gills became rougher.

Bazz’s lips trembled as well as his climax was near. “I can’t…please Sidon…please stop.”

Sidon made a low growl. “You push every good woman away that comes near you. I can’t see you destroy yourself further.” His fingers practically _dug_ into Bazz’s gills. “SAY IT!”

Bazz arched his back off the bed and screamed. “Rutoto!”

Your heart practically fell out your butt. Goddess above…Bazz…loved you. You grabbed Dunma and pulled her down the hall. Tears began to fall out of your own eyes. “Rutoto! Rutoto, what’s wrong?”

**Bazz POV**

He curled up into a ball on the prince’s bed and sobbed. Sidon laid his hands on his Captain. “Bazz…goddess… _please_ tell me what is going on. I thought I was helping. Oh Bazz…”

Bazz looked up at his prince. Heart heavy and full of guilt he chocked out, “Your…mate…”

Sidon had a surprised expression on his face. “What about (Y/N)?”

“She’s…Rutoto…” Bazz let out all of his sorrow into wails and cries. He grabbed Sidon’s shoulders. “YOU MADE ME COME THINKING OF **YOUR** MATE!”

 

 

**Alternate opening of Chapter 16: (Unreleased as of now)**

**The reader was supposed to go through her beginning cycles of heat. Bazz finally broke down and admits to himself that he loves (Y/N).**

 

You stretched on the grass. “Yah I guess I am a bit tired. But, I also want to stay out here and talk some more.” A slight breeze flew over you, causing you to sigh.

“Well, If we are going to stay out here longer, I might as well get comfortable.” Bazz began shedding his armor. You made a slight ‘eep’ and turned around. Bazz let out a deep chuckle. “Still not used to it? What are you going to see? My chest? Ohhh so scandalous.”

You peeped through your fingers. “It…it’s the act of taking it off that is embarrassing.” Although, seeing him with no extras on did make your heart skip a beat. You could now see his entire form. Every ripple and crevice available for you to see. You retracted your legs just a bit.

Bazz gave you a half smile. “Don’t go falling for me now. But honestly, I think we should head back. Feel that chill? It’s going to be a cold night tonight.” He stood up and brushed off the dirt from his fins. He then picked up his armor and carried it in one hand. He offered you the other. You took it with a blush.

The walk back was mostly Bazz talking about his duties. But, you were entranced with something else. Something that was fighting for your attention in your heart. You barely noticed Bazz opening the door.

“Hey, are you alright? You didn’t say anything on the way home.” This snapped you out of your delusion. You shook your head and went straight for the bed. You laid on it and buried your face in the pillow.

_Goddess above, don’t tell me._

Bazz rushed to your side and laid a hand on your shoulder. It felt like fire. You wanted to push him away and bring him close. “(Y/N)? Are you alright? Did I do something inappropriate? Please talk to me.” He now began to stroke your headfin. Goddess above, it sent all the wrong signals between your legs. Tears pricked your eyes. You were Sidon’s mate. But, at the same time things haven’t really been patched up between you. Were you really his? No, you couldn’t think like that. Of course, you were his mate.

Then why…were you feeling like this?

Bazz brought his face down next to yours. In a low voice he whispered, “Tell me…please.” You turned your face to the side. His was so close to yours. The tightness in your chest was almost overwhelming. Without too much thought, you nuzzled your crest against his. Bazz closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. “Goddess above…(Y/N)…we can’t.” You snaked a hand up his arm and around his back, pulling him close. Your eyes were pleading. Bazz looked deeply into them. “You’re Sidon’s…” he choked.

He took your arm off of his back and pinned your shoulders down to the bed. He buried his face in the mattress next to yours. Hands tightened around your body as the source of your affection confessed, “I have dreamed about ravishing you. Making you mine. But, we…we can’t…” He sat up and smiled at you. “You have someone else.” Tears began flowing down his face and onto your cheeks. “I can’t do this with you.”

You rested a hand at his gills and began threading through them. Bazz’s breath hitched as he twisted the sheets below. “G…goddess…” he cursed. “S…stop…we have to…you’re…you’re the prince’s…” His words were cut off by his moans.

**Then the reader and Bazz would have hot sex all the while Bazz would distance himself by saying "you are the prince's" and "Goddess forgive me, I'm fucking the prince's little minnow." He would feel wrong about the whole encounter, but give into his desires regardless.**

**I ended up not doing this because I want this story to be strictly Sidon/Reader. But, here is a snippet of what a Bazz/Reader scene would be like.**


	2. Let me tell you the sad story of chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read chapter 18, do that first.

**Lord have mercy on my heathen soul...**

**I wrote chapter 18 four different ways. So much that I can make a chapter out of all my ideas that I was not satisfied with. Here we go to the deep end again kiddies!**

 

**Ch 17 to 18**

**Originally** **, the ball wasn't even a thing. This was how Sidon was supposed to find out. A simple swim and oops! secret is out.**

Then that too was done and now you were left with nothing to do. You could go out, but then the Zora would stare at you. But, you could go for a swim somewhere away from prying eyes.

Somewhere like a secret swimming spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You let Dunma know what was going on with Bazz before heading out. She agreed to check on him every now and then. Now, at the top of a waterfall spilling off the domain, you prepared yourself for the swim ahead. You took the dive and shot straight down into the water below. _Where is it again? Goddess what if I get lost?_ You could vaguely remember the way to the pond. Following your instincts, you headed south. You almost turned around and headed home. But, your worries were quelled once you arrived.

You swam around, enjoying the freedom of just being yourself…or…as much as you could be as a Zora. But, your thoughts caught up with you. _How will Sidon react when he finds out it is me? Will he be overjoyed? Nervous? Embarrassed?_ You giggled thinking of all the situations that could transpire.

_“Y…you are (Y/N)…” The prince blushed and turned away, desperate to cover the growing hardness in his belly._

Or maybe a more aggressive approach?

_“You should have told me! I…I have been so lonely since you left. I have…feelings…that desperately need to be released.” He grabbed you roughly. “You can make it up to me with your body.” He growled in your ear._

Your heart raced. You were so deep in your thoughts, unaware of a predator in the water.

“Rutoto!” The prince exclaimed. You flopped around like a fish on land. Sidon swam up to you. “S…sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I am surprised to see you here. No one comes up to this pond. Did Bazz tell you about my secret swimming spot?” The prince pouted like he was disappointed.

“Y…yah. I wanted to go for a swim but…I wanted to do it away from prying eyes.” You admitted. Sidon appeared to be content with your answer.

He climbed on the rock in the center of the pond. The water dripped off his body, accenting his tight muscles. He caught you staring. “Don’t fall in love with me now. I am already taken.” You averted your gaze and sank into the water. “Haha! Was I right? Don’t worry, it’s natural to fall for someone as good looking as me. Especially, since my little love gave you details about our relationship, no?”

This popped a question into your head. “Sidon, what is (Y/N) to you?”

Sidon seemed to be surprised by your question. “Ummm, well, she is my mate of course.” You held up a hand that said ‘elaborate.’ “Oh my…well…to me, she is someone who is strong but kind. A person of real character when most people are shallow. To be perfectly honest with you, it started out as an infatuation with Hylians. But, once we shared our first kiss…it was more than that….uhhh well I guess I am getting too deep into detail.”

You nearly popped out of the water. “No! No! I want to hear more! It’s sweet.”

This earned a deep chuckle from the prince. “You’re going to relay everything to her, aren’t you? Tell me, are you her spy?” he joked.

You stifled your blush. “No, I just like to hear about romance stories…it’s a natural thing for a girl.”

Sidon slid back into the water and swam into your personal space. “Speaking of romance stories...how is yours going?” The prince wore a smug facial expression.

“What romance?” you asked.

“Hehe, don’t play dumb, my little fish. I know what is happening between you and my captain.” He smiled, showing off his white fangs.

You gave a dry laugh. “I don’t know what you are talking about. Bazz and I are just good friends. I have someone else that I like.”

The prince deflated. “My dear, I cannot reciprocate your feelings. As you know, I have another.”

You rolled your eyes. “Not everything is about you, Sidon.”

Sidon swam around you. “Too bad. I like it when things are about me.” His eyes scanned your body. “Tell me more about your past. You are quite mysterious…” His demeanor completely changed. One of curiosity to pure suspicion.

Panic settled into you as you tried to scrounge up an origin story. “I…uhhhh…am from the sea of course.” Sidon started to move you closer to the rock. He eventually trapped you between himself and it.

He lowered his face next to yours. In a cautious tone he said, “You know, it is basic etiquette to refer to a prince as such. You simply called me, Sidon.”

You put on your best smile. “Oh…sorry about that…slip of the tongue.” _Shit, shit, shit, shit._

“Hmmm and even expressions that are not Zoran.” He grabbed your chin and forced your face up to look at him. “Who are you really?” His eyes turned into slits. For the first time since you met him, you _feared_ him. He could snap your neck right here. “I like to be answered when I ask a question.” His grip got slightly tighter.

“Please, you’re hurting me!” you choked out.

“You could be another Yiga Clan member sent to hunt and kill me.” His face got closer to yours. Sidon barred his fangs. Prey…you were a small rabbit, trapped, and ready to be eaten by a hungry predator. You couldn’t think…the acceptance of your fate overriding everything you were telling your body to do. You wanted to scream, to tell him that you were (Y/N). But Sidon’s mouth came closer to your neck,

Where he placed a kiss.

You blinked out the tears from your eyes. Breathlessly, you spoke, “You knew.”

Sidon smiled against your neck. “Not entirely, but you just confirmed my suspicions.” You were in complete disbelief. “Tell me, why didn’t you let me in on your secret?”

 

**Ch 18**

**Originally** **, Dunma and Bazz were going to FUUUUUCKKK but then I thought that it would be too soon. Also, I think it was better for Dunma's confession to be a surprise rather than Bazz always knowing.**

“Dunma please wait!” Goddess this Zora can run. Bazz has been trying to catch up to her for several minutes. She kept ducking around corners, down alleyways, and out the Domain. “Dunma! It’s dangerous out there! Please stop!”

“I don’t care! Leave me alone!” She yelled and kept walking deeper into the woods towards Shatterback Point. Bazz started running, desperate for Dunma to stop before she angered the Lynel that lived atop that mountain.

“Please Dunma. Please just stop and we can talk about this!”

“I would rather jump off Shatterback Point than talk to you!”

Bazz growled. “That is exactly what is going to happen if you don’t stop!” Dunma just tossed her headtail and kept going. “Stop! That’s an order from your captain!” Dunma stopped in her tracks. Fists balled and tears running down her face, she broke. Bazz was finally able to grab her wrists to keep her from running any further and tackled her to the ground.

“Let me go! Let me go!” Dunma struggled underneath Bazz.

Bazz held her down and watched her struggle. “Goddess above, Dunma…s…stop…you know I’m in heat!” He was desperately trying to keep himself from coming out. The poor thing has already had enough trauma for one night. Bazz knew, he always knew that Dunma liked him. Unlike his princely counterpart, he isn’t that dense. After the first fantasy he had with her in a dream, he was ridden with guilt. She’s the daughter of his best friend, his subordinate, the one he is supposed to train and protect not fuck until she couldn’t walk. “Dunma please…” Bazz begged.

She stilled below him, tears flowing out of her eyes. “But…but…”

Bazz petted her face fins and crest. “I can’t…you know why…your father and I have been friends since we were little. I’m too old for you. Plus, I am your captain. It’s wrong, an abuse of power.”

Dunma stared at Bazz accusingly. “So, it’s ok if you fuck the prince’s mate? That’s not wrong?” Bazz froze above her. “She let a few hints slip. T….That’s why I felt safe when the two of you were dancing tonight. But that whore she…she…”

“That was my fault.” Bazz said solemnly. “I thought there was something but, I was wrong. And you’re right, it’s not ok.” Slowly Bazz got off of his subordinate and sat back on his heels. He took a deep breath and stared into the dirt. Maybe if stared long enough, he could sink into the ground. “Please don’t tell anyone it’s her, for the prince’s sake.”

Dunma took a deep breath. “Of course not. It is our duty to protect the prince, at all costs.” She pulled her knees to her chest. “At all costs.” She repeated. Tears began to flow once again from her eyes. Bazz reached up and cupped her cheek.

“Dunma, you are so strong. Thank you so much.” Bazz mustered a smile. Dunma shifted closer to her captain and nuzzled his crest with her own. “Dunma…we can’t-“ Yet, his words were wasted as she cut him off in a kiss. No matter how many bells and whistles went off in Bazz’s head, he didn’t push her away. So, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

_Why am I not pushing her away? Why **can’t** I push her away?_

Bazz did the unthinkable and pulled his paramour closer. His body began to heat up. Senses beginning to heighten. He had to push her away, to suppress these urges. He broke the kiss and pressed his crest to hers. “Dunma…please…if we keep going-“

Dunma silenced her captain’s words with her mouth. She knew what she wanted and how to get it. Her fingers threaded through his gills, prompting a moan from her captain, sealing their fates. Bazz felt himself coming out of his slit as Dunma opened her own. Dunma crawled over her captain as he relined into the grass below. She moved her hips along his, feeling his hardened shafts against herself.

Bazz was at the tipping point. Such little control was left in his body. The tingles that were sent up his body from her touches were mind numbing. He let out a few pitiful moans from the sensation. Dunma looked into his eyes. From her lips she whispered, “I want these inside me.” Bazz let out a stuttered gasp. She took both his cocks in her hand and stoked them, giving a twist at the end. Cries of pleasure sounded with her moments. In heat, a Zora becomes even more sensitive. Her captain writhed underneath her touches. His claws dug at the ground, his hips thrusted into her fist, and his mouth was spouting all sorts of pleasurable sounds. He couldn’t hold out much longer, the pressure and pleasure building faster was bringing him to his end. One of many if Dunma has her way. His body tightened as he sputtered cream all over his chest, much to the amusement of his lover. He cried her name into the sky through the whole episode.

Dunma kissed Bazz once he fluttered open his eyes once more. She smiled sweetly down at him. “You’re so handsome.” She whispered into his ear. Bazz gave a chuckle. There is no turning back now, is there?

He brought a thumb to her lips and brushed over them. “And you’re too pretty for tonight. Let me remedy that.” Bazz felt something wet pool on his thighs as he finished his sentence. Goddess she was everything he needed. He brought her into another kiss, deep and passionate.

“Dunma!” a far off voice called.

“Oh shit…” Dunma said. They both knew this voice. It was Rivan’s.

**Ch 18**

**Then it turned into a softer scene. But I felt wrong about Bazz getting together with Dunma right after he kissed the reader.**

“Dunma please wait!” Goddess this Zora can run. Bazz has been trying to catch up to her for several minutes. She kept ducking around corners, down alleyways, and out the Domain. “Dunma! It’s dangerous out there! Please stop!”

“I don’t care! Leave me alone!” She yelled and kept walking deeper into the woods towards Shatterback Point. Bazz started running, desperate for Dunma to stop before she angered the Lynel that lived atop that mountain.

“Please Dunma. Please just stop and we can talk about this!”

“I would rather jump off Shatterback Point than talk to you!”

Bazz growled. “That is exactly what is going to happen if you don’t stop!” Dunma just tossed her headtail and kept going. “Stop! That’s an order from your captain!” Dunma stopped in her tracks. Fists balled and tears running down her face, she broke. Bazz was finally able to grab her wrists to keep her from running any further.

Dunma looked accusingly into Bazz’s eyes. “What do you want, _Sir_?”

Bazz took a deep breath “Dunma, I know you have feelings for me. But, I can’t reciprocate those feelings. Your father and I have been friends since we were little. I’m too old for you. Plus, I am your captain. It’s wrong, an abuse of power.”

Dunma bit her lip. “So, it’s ok if you fuck the prince’s mate? That’s not wrong?” Bazz froze. “She let a few hints slip. T….That’s why I felt safe when the two of you were dancing tonight. But that whore she…she…”

“That was my fault.” Bazz said solemnly. “I thought there was something but, I was wrong. And you’re right, it’s not ok.” Slowly Bazz let go of his subordinate’s wrists. He took a deep breath and stared into the dirt. Maybe if stared long enough, he could sink into the ground. “Please don’t tell anyone it’s her, for the prince’s sake.”

Dunma shook her head. “Of course not. It is our duty to protect the prince, at all costs.” She pulled her hands to her chest. “At all costs.” She repeated. Tears began to flow once again from her eyes. Bazz reached up and cupped her cheek.

“Dunma, you are so strong. Thank you so much.” Bazz mustered a smile. Dunma shifted closer to her captain and pressed her crest into his chest. “Oh Dunma…” Bazz wrapped his arms around her and petted the top of her head.

Goddess have mercy. Dunma was the only one who ever really cared about just him. _Why did she have to be the daughter of his best friend? His subordinate?_ Bazz ran his hand down her headtail and back again. _Why does she have to be the one Zora who didn’t want to use me? Every other relationship has always ended the same. Tona, Laflat, even Gaddison at one point all wanted to get close to Si. But Dunma, she is so pure._ Bazz let his hands roam down her back, let himself pull her a bit closer.

_Goddess, what am I doing?_

Dunma tilted her head up to look into her captain’s eyes. She pursed her lips into a thin line, shuffled her feet a bit closer, then shifted her weight to the balls of her feet as she lifted herself into her captain, kissing him.

Bazz did nothing to stop her. Once she pulled away, Bazz breathlessly said, “Dunma…we can’t-“ Yet, his words were wasted as she cut him off in another kiss. No matter how many bells and whistles went off in Bazz’s head, he didn’t push her away. So, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

_Why am I not pushing her away? Why **can’t** I push her away?_

“I love you.” Dunma confessed. “But I know how you fee-“

Bazz let go, let go of everything that mattered and kissed the woman in his arms. He petted her headtail as he enjoyed not only the physical, but the emotional connection to her as well. Once he came up for air, he let himself chuckle. “Your father is going to kill me.” Ending it with another kiss.

 

**Ch 18**

**The idea of the Reader going to Sidon's swimming pond came back. But it just didn't pan out.**

You stood at the top of a runoff from the Domain that lead into the water. Focused, alive, you jumped down into the waters below. You kicked the water and swam towards the edge of the Domain. Hopefully, the memories of how to get there were still in your mind. Your resolve only wavered slightly. Only once did you think of turning around. But, before those thoughts sent you down into the deep waters below, you got to it.

The prince’s secret swimming spot.

You breached the water and looked around. There he was, on a rock, looking straight at you. “I wondered when you would show up.” His voice had a playful tone to it. Sidon slipped into the water and swam around you. “So, what is it going to be first? How you found my secret swimming spot? Or…who you really are under those scales?” Sidon pinned you between himself and the rock. He put his lips next to your facefins. “Leaving me out of all of your fun? You are so cruel, _my sweet little minnow._ ”

“You knew?”

Sidon smiled deeply. “Of course, I am a prince after all. The fact you knew what exactly (Y/N) would say about me. How you referenced Zelda. And, what really tipped me off was that you avoided any personal questions about the way you speak. ‘Two peas in a pod’? That’s a Hylian phrase.”

 

**Bonus** **!!!! Ch 17**

**Every time I edited this part of the story, I always thought the last line...**

Sidon walked to the balcony edge and put his drink down. “From what I saw, you two were inseparable in the ball room. What changed?”

Your cheeks flushed at the question. “I have someone to whom I love vary deeply. Bazz is a wonderful man. A treasured friend. But, I…can’t…” Sidon hummed at your answer.

“Bazz is indeed a great man. I have known him since I was born. Always the first to help someone in need, sacrifice himself for others. So, knowing that, I am sure this decision was not an easy one for him either.” Sidon put a hand to his chin and smiled. “I would love to meet this man you speak of someday. If he is better than my captain, he must be one statured gentleman.”

You smiled weakly. “He is…” You clutched your chest and shed a few tears. “My chest…feels like it is going to burst.”

“Good, you fucking whore.” Sidon spat back.

 

**And that has been my life for the past two weeks. I have had writer's block like crazy....**

 

**ANYWAY if YOU like the Hot-tot-tot fish captain, I would recommend my new story 'Reporting in Captain!' In this story, the reader will actually DO something with the sexy fish captain and his fish sticks!**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, Bazz is lonely...


	3. Bazz/Sidon/Reader/Dunma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bazz asks Sidon for a punishment...hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the product of a writer's block. I will be keeping part of the beginning for the next chapter (that I should have out in the next few days. It is 90% done). What I did was keep writing anything that came to my mind. Apparently my mind wanted to see Bazz and Sidon fucking. 
> 
> Welcome to the deep end kiddies!

**Alternate punishment for Ch 19**

**(The reader and Sidon are lying in bed, cuddling. Then, Bazz knocks on the door.)**

The prince only held you tighter and wrapped himself around you. “It’s Bazz.” He whispered. You looked at him to see what he wanted to do. The prince was pouting.

“Are you pouting because you aren’t getting what you want?” Sidon snuggled into your body. “You are being childish.”

“But, I’m the prince…I get what I want.”

“Really?”

“No…hardly ever, actually…” he added with a laugh. “Give us a spell!” he called to the door. “Sorry, my minnow. I just…wish I could have had more time with you is all…”

Sidon opened the door to let not only Bazz in, but Dunma as well. To say you were shocked would be an understatement. Bazz looked at you, tears threatened to fall from his once proud eyes. Now covered in shame, they turned to the ground before addressing his prince. He kneeled before his prince, “Prince Sidon…I came to give my sincerest regrets to you-“

Sidon held up his hand, stopping his captain from speaking. “Dunma, please shut the door.” She hurried to do what her prince commanded. Once completed, she bowed. “Bazz, enough of the formalities. If we are to solve this issue, I need my friend…not my captain.” He motioned for Bazz to raise.

Yet, Bazz stayed still. “I don’t deserve your friendship, my prince…not after what I did…” Sidon closed the distance between them. The clack of his toes was the only sound in the still room. His hands grabbed Bazz’s shoulders and hulled him to his feet.

“I don’t deserve yours either. You risked your position to allow me and the woman of my dreams to be together. It was unfair to ask so much of you. Besides…” Sidon gave you a longing gaze. “…who wouldn’t want such a beauty in bed?” Your face turned bright red from his comment.

Bazz shook his head. “That doesn’t excuse my actions. My prince, please, punish me for my crimes…” His words sounded less like a plea and more of begging for retribution. Tears were now flowing, dripping down his white cheeks.

Sidon sighed. “Why must you address me as such? …Fine, I will give you a punishment equal to your crimes.” He looked at Dunma.

Bazz’s eyes widened, knowing his prince’s intentions. “My prince, she has nothing to do with this! Please, it is I who needs to be punished!” Sidon began to walk over to Dunma.

“M…my prince?” Sidon lovingly stroked her face fins, resting his palms on her cheeks.

“My dear Dunma…would you indulge me for a little bit?” With one hand, he began stroking her headtail. In your own gut, you definitely felt a bit of jealousy. Yet, Sidon was a man of character. A prince who carried your heart like it was made of fragile, expensive glass. You had trust in him.

But, his captain did not. “Please,” he cried, “she hasn’t done anything, my prince.” He reached out a hand to place on Sidon’s shoulder. “Don’t punish her for my crimes. Please, I deserved to be court marshaled for this at least…”

Sidon then released his caresses on Dunma. “You really are intent on never seeing me again? Do you really intend to pain me further?” Sidon then put his lips by her ear and whispered something inaudible to both you and Bazz. Dunma nodded after Sidon pulled away. She then trotted over to you and stood by you, holding your arm.

Bazz was then grabbed by his prince and thrown, face down, on the bed. “My prince! What are you-“ He cut off his sentence as Sidon started fondling his ass. “My prince! The…the girls!”

“I know…” Sidon began to rut against Bazz. “You were so lustful for them. Now, release your lust as I take you…just…like…this…”

Bazz started to panic. His eyes went wild in fear. Less of his predicament and more of the eyes laid on him. “We…we haven’t done that since we were teenagers! Sidon…no…please there must be something else!”

Sidon turned to you. “Can you hand me that bottle in the drawer over there?” Bazz began to burry his face in the sheets, clearly embarrassed. The bottle he asked you to fetch was clear with blue liquid in it. You handed it to Sidon. “Thanks, my love. If this makes you uncomfortable, you can leave. This punishment is his, not yours.” You nodded at his concern. He poured the liquid over one of his hardening shafts. “You ready, my captain?” He flipped up Bazz’s fins and spread his cheeks. Slowly, Sidon pressed into his captain. Bazz’s face twisted in pain.

“You! You didn’t prepare me at all!” Bazz cried.

“Ah, yes. Sorry about that. I was just excited to get started is all. But, I’m sure you will feel pleasure soon. Just as you did all those years ago when we were exploring our bodies together.” He traced his hands up and down Bazz’s back. “Wiggle your butt when you are ready.” Bazz buried his face into the mattress further. Then, complied with what Sidon requested. “Good boy…such a good, obedient captain you are. My people are lucky to have your protection.” His hips began trusting at a gentle and slow pace.

“M…mmm…my prince! Please, this is too much! Do whatever you like to me but…why must they watch?”

Sidon grinned at his comment. “Well, I would have my mate here to make sure everything I do to you is all right with her. As for Dunma…I remember finding her journal in the armor room a while back.” Dunma’s face completely flushed. “She…” thrust “…liked to write little stories about us. Detailed poems of how I would take you in the shower, the bath. But, my favorite one was the one that I would take you on your office desk. So, I thought I would indulge her a bit.”

You looked at her. She avoided your gaze but kept one eye open for the scene ahead of her. Sidon was thrusting away into his spread captain. The prince was dominating, commanding to coax all of the whimpers out of the Zora underneath him. Bazz’s cocks were banging around and dripping with each thrust. Cheeks aflame, he tried to reach one hand down to himself. But, Sidon grabbed his wrist and put it right back where it was.

“You will come from my cock alone. _That_ is your punishment. A shameful, strong, pleasurable orgasm in front of the two women your heart desires, caused by being taken by a man. Don’t worry Bazz…I know your body enough to know what you like.” He added a slap against Bazz’s ass to make his point. “You like being beaten, berated. Oh, my captain…you are getting off to having the girls watch. Don’t lie…I don’t like it when my little whore lies.” Bazz felt the sweet pain of having his headtail pulled back hard. “What are you, Captain Bazz?”

“I…I’m your whore…”

Sidon smirked. “And what does my whore want to do?”

“I…I want to be fucked…to pleasure my prince with my ass…please…please touch me!” Bazz begged.

Sidon yanked harder on his tail. “I do what I want with you, slut. Now, keep nice and tight for me as I fuck you to pieces.” Sidon let go of his tail and opted to grip his hips instead. Sidon then set a maddening pace, causing Bazz to cry and moan.

Dunma leaned over to you. “Is…is the prince normally like this? With you…I mean.”

You shook your head at her question. “No, but…it…it’s…”

“Hot.” You both said at the same time.

Sidon’s breath became ragged. Every few thrusts he would slap his captain’s ass. “Whore…you like that…But, I am tiering of this little game. To be honest, I thought you would have come by now.” He pulled out of Bazz and wrenched his legs around, so that he was now laying on his back. “Girls, come here.” Sidon called out to you. You both slowly walked to the bed. “You each take one. Do whatever you want to this needy little cumslut.” You sat on the left side and Dunma sat on the right.

“Prince Sidon…please…don’t get them involved!”

Sidon gave a hard thrust into Bazz. “Don’t make me choke-fuck you. But, you better talk and give me all the whorish words out of that pretty little mouth of yours.” Sidon nodded for you to start. You tentatively gripped one of his cocks in your hand.

“(Y/N)! Please don’t…after what I did…ahhh..ahh!” Sidon cut him off with a few hard thrusts inside him. Dunma then took the other one into her hand. “D…Dunma…please…y…you can’t…R…Riven would kill me…” Dunma blushed and gave a small smile. She was…trying to hide her excitement?

“Just like that, girls. Stroke him…make this whore beg for you.” You smirked up at your lover. Sidon mouthed ‘what’ to you. You lightly shook your head. Sidon was obviously acting. But, for him to acknowledge that with you made you feel more comfortable. He turned back to his work. “Talk, whore.”

“I…ff….ffff feel so good! Your cock feels so good inside me!”

“And your own cocks?” You could tell Bazz didn’t want the heat of passion to make him say something he might regret. “Talk about (Y/N)… How does she feel?”

“G…good…”

“There must be more your whoreish mouth wants to say.” Sidon teased.

“I…I would touch myself thinking about her…I wanted her in my bed…goddess…goddess (Y/N)…”

“And Dunma?”

“I would dream of…throwing her on my desk…and having my way with her…begging…pleading underneath me…Sidon… Sidon I can’t! I’m coming! Ahhhhhhh!” Bazz sputtered his cum all over your hands and onto his chest.

Sidon chuckled. “There you go, my friend.” Sidon leaned down and wrapped his arms around him as Bazz broke into a sob.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry!”

Sidon shushed his cries and held him close. “My friend…my wonderful friend…you are forgiven…let it all out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to hear some of your ideas for a "punishment" before I crank out the next chapter. Leave a comment.


	4. Pet Play

**Chapter 19**

**Some of you were suggesting pet play as a punishment. I thought it would have been a bit too much so I just opted for Dunma and Bazz to go out on a date. However, I did toss around the idea of pet play. After a bit of writer's block and polishing here is a complete version of that idea.**

 

 

Sidon then released his caresses on Dunma. “You really are intent on never seeing me again? Do you really intend to pain me further?” Sidon then put his lips by her ear and whispered something inaudible to both you and Bazz. Dunma nodded after Sidon pulled away. She then trotted over to you and stood by you, holding your arm.“Fine, I will give you a punishment if that is what you crave so much.” Sidon stalked over to his kneeled friend. He grabbed him by the chin and handled him over to the bed.

“My…My prince this is not what I…”

“Intended?” Sidon finished for him. “I know. Yet, it’s the only way to truly satisfy my broken trust. What better way to mend it than complete trust in me? Complete surrender of your body…Just like that. Relax, my friend.” Sidon was rubbing lovingly up and down Bazz’s chest, causing the smaller man to whimper.

“My prince…please…do whatever you want me to but…why must they watch?” Bazz’s cheeks burned hot pink with embarrassment. Sidon nibbled at Bazz’s face fins as red hands continued to touch and feel all over his body.

“My dear friend…it’s a punishment. Now, I think I stalled my main idea long enough. How about we get started?” Sidon cooed into his ear. Then, the prince grabbed something underneath the pillow.

_A collar?_

“I told you before, my friend, to call me Sidon. Why didn’t you listen to me? Now I have to punish you for your disobedience towards me.” Sidon removed Bazz’s silver neckpiece and replaced it with the cloth collar. The prince hungerly leaned down to his captain and whispered. “Call me master, my pet.”

“My prince please this…has to be a joke, right?” Bazz pleaded. Yet, Sidon simpy sat at the headboard and spread his legs.

“Now, indulge me, my pet.” He cooed.

Your face turned a thousand shades of pink. Sidon looked like a king on his throne. He was poised, relaxed. Even when Bazz began to give him tentative little licks to his slit, Sidon merely sighed and began petting the man who was servicing him.

“Good boy…such an obedient little fish you are.” He sighed. “You…might actually be arousing me. Come now, arouse your master. Don’t you want me to come out?” Bazz shyly nodded at his master’s request. “Say it.”

“I…want you to come out.” Sidon merely cocked a look at his captain. “…master.” He finished.

“Touch yourself.” He commanded. “Touch yourself while licking your master open.” Bazz tentatively spread his legs a bit wider and reached down to tease his own slit open. His fingers mused and rubbed his splitting self.

“Please, master, don’t make them watch…” Bazz begged.

Sidon smiled at his little captain. “But they need to. They need to see how wet you are. Get on your knees and prop your hips up…yes…just like that. Show them.” Now, with his ass up and pointed toward you, you could see everything he was doing to himself. He ran his fingers up and down his slit. Even dipping them in at one point, only to come out with the tips of his cocks. He rubbed the tips between his fingers and gave them a slight tug, causing Bazz to moan against his master’s unopen slit.

“P…please master…” Bazz moaned. Sidon simply smiled down at his beloved pet.

“Oh? Yet you have yet to arouse me, my pet. Come now…arouse me, my little fish.” Bazz blushed deeply and laid on his back, throwing his legs open for Sidon. Now, half out of his sheath, Bazz began stroking himself and whimpering.

“P…please master…please come out for your pet. I’m so hot…My body’s on fire…please…please…” He pumped himself harder in his hand. His scales glistened with the slick that coated both of his cocks.

“What do you want your master to do to you, my pet? I could do so many things to you…touch you lightly until you come, make you preform for me and the girls, or…would you like to put one of your pretty little cocks inside one of those pretty little girls?” Bazz’s eyes went wild with concern. He avidly shook his head from side to side. Sidon merely chuckled. Playing with his pet’s fins until he wined again. “No? Then what do you want, my pet?” The captain’s cheeks were aflame with embarrassment. He refused to say anything. So, Sidon grabbed him by the collar and made Bazz face him. “You are quite the disobedient one…”

Bazz felt himself being forcefully flipped over and onto his master’s knee. He was confused until the first shock of pain across his ass brought him back to reality.

“Such a disobedient pet deserves some punishment.” Sidon took another lob at his pet’s butt. The red marks slowly made themselves apparent. Sidon smiled when he noticed his pet was now fully unsheathed, prompting his own, held-in lengths to come out. “Oh…you like this. You have always liked being restrained, berated. Now, are you ready to behave? Tell your master what you want.”

Bazz ignored the blush on his face, the shame in his voice and screamed, “I want you to mount me!”

Sidon slammed Bazz against the bed, wrapping his cocks around his pet’s. The master began his rough and merciless pace against his pet’s dripping, wanting cocks. Bazz’s head was thrown back, screaming for his master at every thrust. His claws digging into the prince’s back for dear life as the pleasure became overwhelming. “You naughty little slut. Going after my girl and then demanding for her mate to mount you like the heat ailed _whore_ you are.” His master’s hands gripped him and pinned him down so that he had to take every movement of his master’s thrust. Bazz couldn’t think straight. He was ashamed, humiliated in front of the two woman he had affection for. But, at the same time, he was pleasured with more than he ever thought possible. “Tell me, what did you plan to do with my darling (Y/N) if she said yes? How would you have taken her? Tell me…my pet.” Sidon cooed.

Bazz shut his mouth from any whines but his master grabbed his jaw, forcing it back open. “I…I would have..ahhh…pleasured her in my bed. Ahhh…ahhh! Fucked her roughly until she screamed for me…pulled on her headtail…kissed her dizzy…” To this, Sidon pulled back on his headtail until he winced at the pain. Then, Sidon took Bazz’s mouth in his own and increased his pace.

Once Sidon broke the kiss, he growled in his pet’s ear, “You sex driven animal. Tell me, my pet, is that why Dunma is here too? You needed to find another to _breed_?”

“N…no master…s…sh…she was helping me…ah…ah…apologize!”

Sidon smiled next to his captain’s face fins. “But why have you been dreaming about her, then? What kind of fantasies have been worming away in your mind?”

Bazz attempted to turn his face away. But, his master would have none of that and forced Bazz to look at him. “Talk…” He warned.

“I…I want to ruin her! I want to take her innocence and ruin her for any other man! Flip her on my desk…in the training room…on guard duty… I want to fuck her so hard that Rivan blushes. I want to dirty daddy’s perfect little girl! Ahh…ahhh Sidon…”

“You pervert…” Sidon laughed. He kissed the side of his pet’s face, forcing him to look at the woman he just talked about. “Look Bazz, she cracked open from hearing you say that…you actually might have a chance after you confessed all those dirty little fantasies to her.”

You looked at Dunma and sure enough, she opened up and was dripping. Bazz must have noticed it too, as his eyes turned black from lust. As he was getting ravished, he never let his eyes leave hers. Then his body convulsed as his end rushed over him.

“Good boy…such a good pet…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon can get aggressive when he wants to be...


	5. Ch 21 and 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha So my subscription for Microsoft Word expired. So, it took some time to move over to Docs. That's why it took so long for these chapters. And also, crappy ideas...

**Chapter 21: Late night, early morning**

**Wow, I am so happy that I uploaded the chapter before my subscription ended on Word because you can't copy and paste anything. So, I will be shortening this chapter's Ideas.**

 

**For the start of this chapter, I wanted the reader to struggle with making decisions as a pair and Sidon's struggle to let go. But, I thought that an intimate moment with  king fishdaddy was enough wisdom to keep the reader in the domain.**

 

You grabbed the balcony doors and shut them in front of you, leaving you outside. You turned around and put your hands on the railing. Then, your foot rested on that railing, preparing yourself to jump into the waters below. Your muscles fired and you leaped forward...an inch.

Your neck snapped back as your headtail caught on something. Or, someone held it. "My dear minnow, where are you off to in the middle of the night?"

"I...uhhhh..." you tried to think of some sort of an excuse. But, it was better to just tell him. "I need to go see Zelda. People are going to catch on, Sidon. I need to-"

"So, you were just going to leave without telling me? Your  _mate_." You avoided his gaze. Yet, he snatched your chin, forcing you to look at him. "If you are going to be my wife someday, then you need to trust me."

 

***Also, Muzu was going to overhear the king and reader and plot to expose her. But, since this took place after Vah Ruta, it wouldn't make sense for him to still hold a grudge towards Hylians too much. So I softened his character. Even though he is still kind of a jerk.**

 

**Chapter 22: The Prince's Council**

**Unfortunately, I didn't realize another writer was also going to do a festival scene at the same time. So, I decided to chuck the idea and just move on with the plot instead of dealing with people saying "You're copying them!".**

 

 

You headed out of the room. After all, there was so much to do outside. You remembered the king’s directions and actually found your way to the exit this time. Once the first gusts of the air kissed your cheeks, you sighed and headed to the square.

The Zoras were busy hanging up flowers and silver ornaments. You have never seen so many Silent Princess flowers before. Yes, they were now in abundance in Hyrule but, to collect and decorate the domain with this many was borderline insanity. The fragrance put enough sweetness into the air that the whole domain turned into a cake overnight. And on that cake, the ornaments were also something else. Each one was crafted differently. Some were spires, others were round. Some were twisted into shapes while others were straight. Each one was unique in its own right. 

“Pretty, aren't they?” You turned around to find Dunma standing beside you. She was practically glowing. “They are for the Champion’s festival.” You gave her an inquisitive look. “It’s a festival to honor Princess Mipha. We hang up flowers and ornaments, there is food and dancing, and even some games!” 

You giggled at her enthusiasm. But suddenly her energy took a nosedive. She started to nervously play with her hands and shift her stance. “What is it, Dunma?” 

She shook her head. “N...nothing. Just...ummm...one of the prizes for a game is a kiss from the prince.” 

You simply rolled your eyes at this. “The way he has been acting lately, that doesn't surprise me. He kissed you, me, Bazz, Marot on the hand...honestly I’m surprised the prize isn’t something like having sex with the prince.” Dunma avoided your gaze at the last comment. You then felt alarm in your body. “D...Dunma?”

She then smiled at you. “I’m just kidding.” You elbowed her in the side, causing her to giggle. “However, that is reserved for Bazz.” You smiled and giggled. 

“Despite your cutesy outward appearance, you have a bit of a raunchy streak.”

She bounced on her toes and rolled her eyes. “Well, I did write stories about those two for a time.” You gave her a bit of a side smile. “I stopped...of course. It was during my youthful days before the guard.”

“I would love to read some of it.” You admitted. Dunma flushed and twittled her fingers. “Come on, we’re friends aren't we?” You added your goading with a nudge.

“Well, alright... here’s a copy.” Dunma handed you a brown leather-bound book. 

You looked at it in disbelief. “A copy? And you had this on hand?” Dunma simply smiled at this.

“Read it in a private place. If word got out that I wrote these...well..my father would not be too pleased.” She saluted you and headed back to her post.

Eager to read the contents, you hurried off to the palace once more. The festival was only getting set up anyway. Your hurriedness caught some attention by a few of the guards, but you didn’t mind too much. When was the last time you got a present from a friend? Once the door to the prince’s room was shut, you jumped on the bed and opened the book.

Part 1, The passionate forbidden love…

_ The titles could use some work... _

> Bazz pulled at his restraints. Begging, he cried out to his beloved prince not to take him again. For it was the third time that day. Yet, the prince’s heat demanded much of his captain as the prince forced Bazz’s legs apart. Desperately, Bazz thrashed in the bed. “Please...please not again!” But, the longing erections between his own legs told another story. Usually, the captain was on top. But, because of the prince’s heat, he had to submit to his prince. Cocks intertwined and leaking, Bazz kissed his prince passionately. In the bedroom, a secret to all, he could let out his passion and love for his prince. The two were lovers and longed to be with one another. But, Prince Sidon was to married to another. This love had to stay hidden from all eyes. The prince began to feel his end and needed his captain to feel the same. “Come for me, my little fuck toy.” He moaned. “Defile your prince by coating him with your seed.” Super passionately, they both came together. Desperate for each other’s touch, they spread their cum 

 

The door opened. In surprise, you rolled off of the bed to hide.  _ Did Muzu explain yet? Am I even supposed to be in the prince’s chambers regardless?  _ “Si, not now, what if she’s in here!” you heard. It had to be Bazz’s voice, no one else calls him Si. 

“She’s not. Now…” A loud springing thud bounced off of the walls as the prince jumped on the bed. “...come here, my heat-ailed harlot.” 

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Were they really going to do it here? Isn’t Sidon supposed to stop doing this because you’re now together? Yet, even with these questions, you were too embarrassed to even move to tell them you were here. The bed sprung down even more. “Well, since I’m in heat, I am the dominant one this time.” 

“H...hey I want to be on top.”

“Just lay down and let me get off, dammit” Bazz retorted. You heard shuffling on the bed and heavy pants. “Si, you-”

“Get under me!” Sidon commanded. 

“Says the man underneath me, already splitting open. What would (Y/N) think? Having her mate dominated by a smaller man?” the bed began to make a rhythmic squeaking noise. “Fuck, Si, Goddess yes!”

Your face was aflame and hot. You thought of so many positions they could be in, words they could be whispering to each other, people they were thinking about. 

 

**Sidon’s POV**

“What would (Y/N) think? Having someone who lusted over her for weeks getting off on her mate?” Sidon said.

“Probably something along the lines of ‘Sidon! You fucked me this morning and now you are bedding your captain?’” Bazz had a snarky tone to his words.

“I must admit, she’s better than you.” Sidon remarked back. He gave a light slap on his captain’s ass.

“Well of course. They say the strongest fighters are the best lovers. Plus she is so beautiful. Even if she wasn’t good, bedding her for that reason alone would be so pleasurable.” Bazz moaned through his last sentence. He began to pick up his pace, seeking more pleasure to his aching cocks. “Just like that, Si. Just like that.”

Sidon flipped Bazz underneath him, much to his captain’s protest. Bazz struggled to break free of his prince’s pinning grip. Sidon just slid his cocks along his captain’s and smiled. “I’m going to fuck you like I do her if you keep talking about your fantasies of my mate.” Bazz blushed and turned his head to the side, eyes shut from embarrassment. That’s when the slightest movement on the other side of the bed caught the prince’s eye. 

Two little eyes were peeking over the bed. Once they knew they have been spotted, they ducked back down, only to come back up and watch once more. Sidon smiled at his curious mate. He then looked back down at his embarrassed captain. “What does my captain need in his time of heat?”

Bazz’s voice cracked and crumbled under his prince’s thundering hips. “I...I need to come! Please...please Si...ah..ahhh.” Bazz wrapped his arms around his prince and shuddered underneath him as he released himself onto his own chest. "Goddess...what's (Y/N) going to say about the mess?"

“Why don’t you ask her?” Sidon said. All motion stopped on the bed. His hand grabbed the top of her head and pulled you up onto the bed. Bazz looked at her with disbelief. His black and white cocks were intertwined with Sidon’s larger red ones, captivating her attention.

 

_  
_

 

**I thought that was a bit too boring having just the reader be there, so I made Dunma there too. However, it got off track so I scrapped it.**

 

If you are open, we can go get my book. We just have to find a place to read it.”

“We can go to the prince’s room.” you suggested. Dunma nodded and gleefully you scampered off with your friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~

You snuggled up next to Dunma on the bed. She blushed and opened the book. “It’s not the best...and I am embarrassed to show you. I have never shown anyone this.”

You shook your head. “Don’t worry. I have wrote a story or two myself. I’m excited.” She took in a deep breath and began to read…

> Bazz pulled at his restraints. Begging, he cried out to his beloved prince not to take him again. For it was the third time that day. Yet, the prince’s heat demanded much of his captain as the prince forced Bazz’s legs apart. Desperately, Bazz thrashed in the bed. “Please...please not again!” But, the longing erections between his own legs told another story. Usually, the captain was on top. But, because of the prince’s heat, he had to submit to his prince. Cocks intertwined and leaking, Bazz kissed his prince passionately. In the bedroom, a secret to all, he could let out his passion and love for his prince. The two were lovers and longed to be with one another. But, Prince Sidon was to married to another. This love had to stay hidden from all eyes. Super passionately, they both came together. Desperate for each other’s touch, they spread their cum 

“How interesting! I didn’t know you wrote stories about us!” Sidon said louder than he needed to. You pouted and stuck your tongue out. “She was getting to the good part!” you mocked his loudness. Sidon dragged his captain into the room

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading the series! We are now in the final third to fourth of the story!


End file.
